dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Massacre in Nairomi
The Massacre in Nairomi was a mass assassination attempt on the Nairomi Terrorists orchestrated by Anatoli Knyazev and his goons under the orders of Lex Luthor. Background Lex Luthor's Childhood Alexander Luthor Sr., a genius businessman and the CEO of LexCorp (up until 2000) had a son and namesake, Alexander Luthor Jr. (more commonly referred to as Lex) around 1984. Lex Luthor Jr.: Not Just His Father’s LexCorp - Fortune Lexical Analysis While publicly popular and affable, Luthor Sr. was a very cruel and despicable man behind closed doors, with Lex later remarking in outrage that no "man in the sky" would ever come to save him from "father's fists and abominations". This induced a traumatized Lex to gain a militantly misotheistic view of God, believing that if He were omnipotent, then it would be logically impossible for Him to be omnibenevolent and vice versa, thereby solidifying his belief that power cannot be innocent (referring to the antithesis of that as the "oldest lie in America"), and that all individuals with great power and popularity must be evil by definition.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Lex Luthor's Existential Crisis Following Superman's debut''Man of Steel'', Lex began to develop an existential crisis in response to the alien hero since Superman, due to his own godlike power, has the same problem of evil applicable to him in Lex's eyes, and Lex is now determined to prove this to the world by going out of his way to expose the godlike alien superhero as a fraud, and to subsequently destroy him. Exploitation of CIA In order to carry out the first step of his master plan, Lex hacked into the CIA database and learned of the CIA's intention to have Jimmy Olsen infiltrate Amajagh's Nairomian forces via Lois Lane's credentials. Using this knowledge, Lex employs Anatoli Knyazev and his men, arms them with innovative alloy bullets (which his company sold to the CIA, in turn selling them to Nairomian terrorists as a weapons test), and sends them to the war-torn Nairomi. Massacre On October 28th, 2015, in search of a story, Lois travels to war-torn Nairomi, visiting the warlord General Amajagh (who led one faction in the Nairomian Civil War) and his militia, including Anatoli Knyzev and his men (who, in reality, were sent by Lex to discreetly infiltrate the Nairomian warlord's ranks) for an interview. Lois was accompanied by photographer Jimmy Olsen, who is revealed to be working for the CIA. Jimmy had a tracking device hidden in his camera, revealed by Amajagh's bodyguard Anatoli Knyazev, causing Jimmy's cover to be blown. Nevertheless, Jimmy attempts to negotiate with Amajagh and states that Lois knew nothing of the device or his identity, before Amajagh promptly shoots him in the head in front of Lois. Shortly after, Amajagh interrogated Lois and came to the conclusion she may have been ignorant but not completely innocent in regards to the CIA's involvement. While he interrogated her, Knyazev spotted Superman dashing through the sky, which acted as an incentive for Knyazev to order his men to gun down the Nairomian terrorists, with the weapons trafficker and his men shooting all the terrorists down in rapid succession. During the massacre, however, a stray bullet had managed to inadvertently hit Lois Lane's notebook. Knyazev and his men then proceeded to round up the terrorist corpses and incinerated them with a flame-thrower, so as to superbly frame Superman for their murders, making it appear as if the alien had mutilated Amajagh's terrorists with his heat vision. Hearing the gunshots from inside his building, Amajagh panicks and attempts to use Lois as his hostage so as to secure his safety. Before he could harm her however, Superman flies to her rescue, flying right through the incoming missiles and drone of the CIA on the way. He smashes right through the roof of the building that Amajagh has Lois trapped in, arriving just in time. When the warlord holds a gun to Lois, who was fearfully clutching the former's arm, he threatened to shoot Lane in the head if Superman advances any further. Lane, however, approvingly nods to Superman and slowly lets go of the general's arm, to which Superman responds by tackling Amajagh away from Lois in the blink of an eye, before the warlord could pull the trigger, and sends the warlord violently crashing right through two walls. Aftermath This incident generated quite a bit of controversy throughout the world, with Senator Finch and her committee (responsible for studying Superman), after interviewing Nairomian Kahina Ziri (actually an actress hired and blackmailed into testifying by Lex Luthor), holding Superman responsible for what occurred in the North African desert. However, Kahina pretended to take little solace from this, claiming that the U.S. Government would never be able to force Superman to answer to them, since he seemingly answers to no one, not even to God. Collaboration with Jenet Klyburn In addition, Lois Lane, in order to effectively research the mysterious bullet that she recovered from Nairomi, seeked out the help of S.T.A.R. Labs weapons expert and ballistics specialist Jenet Klyburn. Upon examination, Jenet informed Lois that the bullet was innovative and composed of an unknown metal alloy. Meeting with Secretary Swanwick Lois subsequently took the mysterious bullet to Secretary of Defense Swanwick. Reluctantly, he gave in to her requests to know who makes the bullet. He revealed to her they are a special prototype round made by LexCorp Industries. Exposing Lex Luthor Armed with the knowledge that Luthor was behind the Nairomi incident, Lois (once kidnapped) angrily confronted Lex about the innovative metal fired during the Nairomi incident, and states that she's proven his involvement, to which Lex boldly encounters by saying that "investigation will blow away like dust in the desert". Shortly after Superman's death, Lois is quick to expose all of Luthor's unspeakable crimes (including the Nairomi incident), so a SWAT team sets out to imprison him. References Category:Events Category:Conflicts